Universes, Ponies, a Human, what could possibly go wrong
by kilstrnewb
Summary: A normal human, living a normal life, is about to go on an adventure through the space time continuum. He will make new friends, a new life, and finally be able to find someone, or somepony to love him. After a crude way of arriving in a new place, by a scientific failure of another, he sets off in this new land to see if he can make a home for himself and maybe for another.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal is not the way I see it**

(I'm taking a break from my life in one time and another, but I have not given up on it, wanted something new)

It has been three years since I was forced into Equestria. Well how I got here is a long story. My name is Connor Sage Allison and yes I use my full name. I am a Caucasian pale white guy, weighs 157.5 pounds, which is a lot better than a year ago when I weighed over 210 pounds. I am now fairly muscular, exept for the extra skin that was left behind from my obsess days. I lost all of that weight the right way (Actually did this in real life, took a year, but I got there). I have brown eyes, little body hair because I man scape. My body hair grosses me out. Finally I am 15 years old before I go to Equestria, with a 5' 6'' height. I am also a brony, but I don't tell anyone about it, except for a friend of mine named Mercadies. She is the one that got me to watch the show. I am glad she did. But enough characteristics, now to the story.

It was just a normal day in my somewhat normal life. I admit I'm weird, but not like a freak weird. I started my day by getting up in the morning; actually it was more like I was trying to beat the sun to see who could wake up the fastest. I got up at 6:00am in the Pacific Time zone, in Reno Nevada. Some might say that this isn't yearly, and I respect you for it, but I am a Taurus (is a zodiac for the bull, look up the term on Google or some other search engine) which means I like to sleep for long periods of time. I also will not sleep like a rock, more like a boulder. I'm not a morning person.

I would get out of my above ground mattress; my bed has a ladder built into it, not wood, metal. It has five steps. During the time I'm getting out of bed, my Jack Russell Terrier named Rudy would get out of his den in my closet (not making this part up) and jump on me while I try to get down from the latter. It doesn't bother me anymore. I proceed to my alarm clock below my bed and shut it off. I then leave my room with Rudy to get my mom's dog Kissy (Mom's idea, not mine). She is a German Shepard mix; we don't know what the other part of her is. She is very stubborn because she is old, but she is sweet. It is dark in my mom's room, so seeing is a problem.

Luckily for me I know where Kissy sleeps, right in front of the door, so she's up really quickly. She exits the room and then is pummeled by Rudy jumping onto her, for a Jack Russell he is actually very calm, most of the time. After a short walk to the living room, we all arrive at the sliding glass door. I let them outside to do their business, while go to the bathroom to do my business. I take a bath after that because it helps me wake up, showers don't work for me, and they make me drowsy. I listen to the music on my IPod touch to make the morning more eventful. I do my routine of brushing my teeth, applying my facial prescription achene creams, finally ending with my moisturizer.

I leave the bathroom to get my clothes. I put on my size 32'', 30'' black pants, with a black wife beater under shirt. Then to finish it a brown Tap Out T-shirt. I add an additional stainless steel watch, because it was a present from my grandmother. I love this thing, I still have it. It is about 6:45am by this time, so I go let the dogs in and chill in the front room, playing MW3, poning noobs for a good 35 minutes. I used to be a video game freak, but I grew out of it when I decided to lose some weight. It is almost time to go to school, but I have a weird advantage of going to school. True my mother drives me to school every day, but the thing is, is that she also works there as a school lunch lady. She is the most bad ass lunch lady in the district because of her Ares (Another zodiac, it means exactly what it sounds like. She becomes the god of war).

It is 7:20am, so I go put the dogs back into their appropriate rooms. They can't both be in mother's room, because Rudy eats everything; however they can both be in my room, because Rudy doesn't touch a thing in my room. We think it has to do something with my scent. Kissy could care less on where she stays. After that I go watch TV until it is time to go. 7:30 rolls up and it is time to go. Mom comes out of her room, gets her keys to a beater Isuzu (brand of car) that she has had one year longer than I have been alive, and we go. She stops at McDonalds to get her large coke.

After a good 20 minute drive, we get to my school. Now my school is special. It isn't a zoned High School that anybody can go to. No, you have to apply to go to the school, because it is a school that you can choose a specific academy you want to study. I personally choose to be an engineer, because I like manual labor and numbers. Today was an A day, which means I had my A day classes. Metalwork's I, Chemistry, English 3, and Algebra 2. I am an honors student in my math class. I am one grade level above my math level. I start off across the street at TMCC, a college that I have to go to, to be able to do my Metalwork's class. My mother drops me off at TMCC and goes to work.

Today we were going to work on the Lathe, a machine that is used to spin, high speed metal around in circles, while you cut on it. It is like watching paint dry. We had been working in groups of two to make our own, individual center punch or something, I forget the name of what we were working on was called. That class period nothing much different, we did almost finish the punches. At 9:25am we go to our next class. I have to go across the street to my school AACT or Academy, Arts, Careers, and Technology (a real school) to go to Chemistry. Chemistry is my favorite class because the teacher Mr. Ucceli gives us notes that we get points for, if we have the notes we get points, and when the test comes up, we get to use the notes. I can tell I am Mr. Ucceli's favorite student.

Today in Chemistry was a little different. We were going to go out into the commons, or as we call it, the fish bowl, because of its fish bowl like shape, to see a presentation and demonstration on a project the seniors have been working on since they were Juniors. We didn't know what this presentation was about, but it was important enough to pull us out of class to watch, so I'm going to pay attention. There was a strange looking device standing on a podium in the front of the commons. It kind of looked like a black whole simulator. "We present to you the first wormhole device ever to be created in history", one of the seniors said. 'Wormhole, wait a minute, does this mean they have figured out how to transport matter across the universe', I thought to myself.

"We have been working on this project since we were in our Junior years. The function of this device is not to be able to move matter across the universe, but to bring matter from another universe to our own universe. You might be thinking 'Why is that so important, your just bringing some object from somewhere else to here, we can just go to the store and do that ourselves', well it is more complex than that." 'Oh, I have a bad feeling about this.' This machine literally rips a whole in the space time continuum, in a safe controlled environment, that allows something to slip through the whole. With a little more research and some more tests we will be able to cross through dimensions, and go to different universes. Now stand back, we are going to bring something to our universe. Turn it on."

I am mentally freaking out because in theory, if the space time continuum is ripped, it will destroy the universe as we speak. 'This idiot doesn't realize that this isn't safe at all. If he turns on that machine, it won't be in a safe, controlled environment, it will consume everything in the universe, and it will cease to exist. I got to stop them.' I know I am the only one, or one of the only persons in the room that realizes this isn't safe. I jump up and yell, "STOP, IF YOU DO THIS IT WILL KILL EVERYTHING IN THE UNIVERSE. WHAT YOU ARE DOING ISN'T SMART, IT IS INSANITY!" "Oh, I see you understand something's about the universe, but don't you worry, nothing will go wrong. Turn it on." I tried to run for the power supply, but I was too late.

I turned on and inside the containment chamber was a little white circle. I almost crapped myself. "See nothing is wrong it worke-""Sir something is wrong with the wormhole, we can't control it, it is starting to eat away at the chamber. Within a few minutes this whole school will suck in the entire world, and then it will get bigger until it has consumed everything in the entire universe. We can't stop it. Taking out the power supply won't work because the whole is now dependent on the energy in the atmosphere. I can't stop it!" A few seconds later the hole had broken through the chamber and started to suck everything towards it. I knew a way to stop the whole, but I was either going to die from doing it, I was going to go somewhere else in a different universe, or I was going to get back in time alive.

So I jumped into the whole. My size was big enough to block the whole for a second, but not for long. Finally I was sucked into the event horizon. I knew in the center of the event horizon there was a way to terminally destabilize the worm hole. I found the spot and there, floating in midair was a little black speck, anti-matter. If I could get rid of it, I could shut down the worm whole. So I reached out for it and I grasped on to it. It burned a lot, but I was able to crush it. My hand was really a wreck, but I didn't have time for the pain. I turned around and floated back to my universe, but I was too late. The whole closed and I was being sucked toward an unknown force. I turned back around and I found another whole, which was just about to close.

I thrusted with my feet, with all of the energy I could, and just barely made it through the whole, without being but cut into two pieces. I was falling to the ground. I was about 20 feet in the air to the ground, but I was above a tree that was only five feet below me. I yelled out, but I hit the tree first. It didn't hurt that much, but it hurt. Before I could go any further down I grabbed onto a nearby branch. I released my grip and fell to the ground below. I landed on my feet. I then took a look at my surroundings. I was in some type of forest or swamp. The trees were packed closely together, there were vines everywhere, and it was dark in the forest's bottom, compared to its canopy.

I decided I need to find the nearest civilization around, because there is no way I am going home now. So I climbed back up the tree. Luckily for me, the branches were low to the ground, so it made it easier for me to get back up there. When I reached the top, I was basked in golden sunlight. I don't know why, but this sunlight was more refreshing. Like it was literally giving me energy. I guess this is what plants feel like all the time. I then looked around, and found two things. First, I found a mountain fortress on top of a large mountain. I also found a medium sized village about two miles away. Both of these figures looked oddly familiar, but I blew it off. It was going to be a long trip there.

**(I know more science fiction on the way that I arrived, but I am a sci fi nerd. Also this will be my first attempt at a clopfic story. I am also looking for an editor to help me out, or a co-writer for my fanficton's, would be gladly appreciated.) **


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting the ponies

I had been walking for about 12 minutes while listening to the IPod I had in my pocket. Now there were no sign of life, other than the plant life. It was way to quiet out here. I knew then I was being watched. I don't know what it was, but I ignored it. Maybe if I leave it be, it won't bother me. I keep on walking. I continued to feel whatever was watching, and it was starting to annoy me. Five minutes later I could see a clearing. I started to run toward it, but whatever was watching me jumped out of where ever it was. It a blue haze, like a spirit or something, floating in front of. I knew it had tended to jump out at this precise moment just to mess with me. I tried to go around it, but it continued to block my path.

I then heard a voice. It sounded familiar. "Where do you think you are going? We are going to be spending a lot more time _together_." 'What does that mean?' The strange entity then began to take a shape. It had four legs, two forelegs and two hind legs. A tail and hair looked like it was made of the same haze. It was pitch black and looked like it was wearing armor, which was blue. It had midnight blue eyes and was about 3' 8" tall. In all it looked like a black horse, but slightly different. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, this is Nightmare Moon.

'OH MY GOD IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS!' I mentally shit myself, but I kept a calm face and a kick boxing defensive stance.' Wait, if that is Nightmare Moon, then that means that I am in Equestria and damn, I am tall here if I am taller than. "You have nothing to fear, oh tall and handsome one. I have no intentions of hurting _youuuu_." 'Handsome, does she not see my achene problem.' She is acting weird and she looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, which she could devour at any time. "All I want to do is spend some _quality_ time with you." We were making eye intact the whole time and I could that the look she had was one of lust. I had never seen one before, but I have read about what they look like, and I could see the signs.

I didn't want to say anything about the fact that I knew about Equestria quite yet, and not to someon- sorry somepony that was a villain. "That's ok, I'm just looking for the nearest town to get some supplies and maybe a place to stay until I figure out what I'm going to do next." "But why would you want to leave me, am I not good enough for you", she said while showing a puppy dog expression. 'Now that just looks ridiculous, Nightmare Moon giving me the puppy dog eyes. I would never of guessed that would happen to me. However, I still need to get out of this situation. Just play it cool and calm. Do not shit your pants.'

"No, there is nothing wrong with you, it's just that I just arrived here, where ever here is, and I'm not looking for a relationship right now." 'Nice on Connor, you just might make it out of here with you balls intact.' She then said, "who said you had a choice". She took a step closer to me. She was only three feet away. 'How did I know this wouldn't be that easy', I mentally kicked myself. 'Looks like I'm going to have to fight my way out of this.' I took a fiercer fighting stance. "If you don't leave me alone, I'm going to have to hurt you." 'Oh like that is going to work.'

"Well if you won't go willingly, then were going to have to do this the hard way." Her horn glowed softly, but nothing ever happened. We both stood there for a minute or two, but nothing ever did happen. "Why isn't this working, I can't touch you with my magic." She looked me dead in the eye. "How come my magic won't work on you!" She using the Royal Canterlot Voice. "I don't know, I've never met a Unicorn, Pegasus thing. I didn't even know magic existed." I knew what she was and that magic existed here, but I didn't want to give that information up yet. Not to her at least.

She is frustrated, but quickly gains a more lustful look of desire. "Well, if my magic won't work, then I will have to do this the old fashioned way." She crouched down and launched at me. If I was a second faster I might have made it clear of her, but she ended up grabbing hold of left leg. She was hugging it like it was part of her. "Oh, such strong muscles you have, even better for when you start to buck me." She somehow got my pants and underwear off me within a second, and got then to my knee caps. She looked at my exposed flaccid shaft. She began to drool on me. I decided that was way passed the line and she just crossed it. So I took my left elbow and hammered it repeatedly into the top of her muzzle, because I didn't want to be stabbed by her horn. "Get, urr, off, urr, of, urr, me."

She finally released the hold she had on me, but I did not find out what she did because I pulled my pants and underwear back off, and took off as fast as I could in the direction of that village. I could only guess that it was Ponyville. I passed into the clearing and found that Ponyville was only about a tenth of a mile away, but I could hear the sound of doors being slammed shut and windows being closed. 'Oh great, it is the Zecora incident all over again, but I still have to get away from this freak, sorry Princess Luna.' I sprinted towards Ponyville; I dare not to look behind me. I am not going to take a chance.

I was in the borders of ponyville within a few seconds, for some reason I felt lighter. I know there was something wrong, because I didn't use the bridge; I just jumped over the gap. That gap was about 30 feet wide and six feet deep. I definitely couldn't do that before, but that is not important to my situation. I ran toward the center of the town, to do exactly what the ponies are doing right now, hide from the strange creature that was coming into town. I looked quickly, and found a building with an open wooden window. 'It's my only chance." So I ran to the window and dove through it.

I quickly recovered and quickly shut the window. I put my ear to the window to listen to what was going on outside. "Where did that sexy, piece of meat run to now. He is smarter than to stay in town, so I'm guessing he is continuing on passed this filthy town. I'm coming after you creature and there is no where you can hide from me." I heard the sound of a wind current, guessed it was her taking flight. I turned around. It was pitch black in the room. I slumped to the ground. 'That was to close for comfort.' I then heard a high pitch voice whisper, "Hey did you hear that. I think it left.", "I thank yur right hon. whatever that thang was, and it is gone."

I then answered, "ya, that girl was chasing after me like I was the most valuable pair of shoes in the store and didn't want to share them with anyone." I heard several gasps after I said that. "Ok, who is the buster that decided to hide in here with us? I swear I will break your jaw if you do anything funny!" "Now Rainbow Dash that would be totally uncalled for. He was just trying to hide from whatever that creature was. Approaching our little home in that threatening way, I would try to find a place to hide to." 'Wait, now there is an English girl to. What else could there be.'

"OK everypony, I believe the creature is gone now, but I really would have liked to see what it was. All I could tell was it was bipedal, big, tall and pale. I couldn't get an accurate description of the creature." 'I'm starting to hear a pattern going on here. Wait a second, there talking about me. Oh no, this isn't going to be good.' Suddenly several windows opened simultaneously, with the door as well. I could now see who these voices belonged to. I did not expect to find what I did. I found the Mane six, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

Now I am going to man squeal in my head 'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee'. They didn't notice me at first, but Fluttershy spotted me. Yet she didn't look scared. "Oh, you poor thing, were you scared by the big bad creature. You're ok now", she said to me. "Hey Fluttershy who you talkin-", Rainbow Dash looked me straight in the eye. I shit myself. 'Oh crap, FUTTERSHY HELP MEEEEEE!' "Hey, who are you!" She flew right in my face. She was much smaller than me, but she still intimidates me. "Ahhhhh", "Ahhhhhh" we both screamed at each other. Everypony was now looking over here.

Rainbow flew away from me with extreme speeds. "That is the creature that was running out of the forest. Kill it!" 'She wants me dead, and I haven't even done anything wrong. Isn't this a great first impression?' "Hey I was running away from something that had intentions to rape me. What would you do?!" All of their eyes bulged out of their heads. Rainbow looked the most astonished. "It can talk", I hear Rainbow say. I then proceed to talk in a little kids voice, similar to Cartmen from South Park, "yeah and I have feelings to you freaking bully".

"Oh my Celestia, what'z that thang", Applejack said. I revert back to my normal voice. "I am a human being or homo-sapiens if you get scientific about it. Now I will ask you a question. Then we will repeat. Who are you?" I am purposely acting weird, or weirder than normal. "Hold on one minute buster, we will be asking the questions, now why were you attacking our town", Rainbow got right back in my face. I looked back at Fluttershy and she looked like she was going to kill something. "RAINBOW DASH, GET AWAY FROM HIM. YOU OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T HEAR WHAT HE SAID. HE SAID HE WAS ALMOST RAPED." She then grabbed Rainbow by the tail in her mouth and pulled her away from me.

I was scared that Fluttershy yelled at all and I also felt happy that Fluttershy would help me, even though I didn't need it, I would answer all of Rainbows questions, but it was unlikely she would believe me, so I was pointless to try. After she got Rainbow away from me she came to me. She said in a quiet voice, "are you ok, do you need anything you poor thing". "I'm ok and I don't need anything, but thank you for offering." She smiled at me. I believe I just made my first friend.

"Well now that, that is over, we still have to do something about this hue-man. We still have to find out if he is a problem", Twilight said. "Well first you should inform the others that everything is safe and can come out. Also I mean you no harm, I just needed to hide from that Scio maniac." "How are we supposed to know that you will not hurt anypony as soon as we let you go, no you have to stay here, you are going to stay here until the princess decides on what to do with you." "I had something try to rape me today and I'm going to be judged by a royal figure. My day just keeps on getting better and better."

Fluttershy looked at me. "Everything will be fine. The princess is really nice and sweet. You will be fine." I looked back at her and found a lot of care in her eyes. I slowly rapped my arms around her. She flinched a little. I began to release my grasp on her, but he hugged me first. She was so warm. There were more gasps in the background. "Nopony has ever made friends with Fluttershy that fast, and I have known Fluttershy since we foals. Maybe he isn't that bad, but I'm keeping my eyes on him", Rainbow said.

Twilight decided she would go tell the ponies of ponyville that it was safe and that I'm not that mean and to go find her number one assistant Spike. Twilight made me stay where I was, so I did. While Twilight was going to do the things she was going to do, I got to know the other five of them. They warmed up to me real fast, almost too fast. However, during the time it took Twilight to get Spike, we all played games. I thought that it was weird that they were this comfortable around me. I have only known them for a few minutes, but I have known them through a TV show. I didn't tell them about that yet, but I might in the future.

Finally Twilight returned with a small purple lizard, it was Spike. Wow these ponies are only about 3' tall, but he was only 2' 2" tall, he is really small. "Wow you are tall, how do stand up anywhere at all?" I was so tall I had to bend down so I wouldn't hit the roof. "Well I guess it just comes with time." "Oh, Ok. Anyway, Twilight you wanted to send a letter to the Princess." "Yes Spike, are you ready?" He nodded.

Dear Princess Celestia,

Today a bipedal creature ran into our town running from a rapist. We thought he was attacking the town, so we hid. He jumped through an open window that we forgot to close. He shut it and waited for the rapist to leave and then we got to know him. I personally didn't get to know him at all, but my friends did and they say he is nice. Even Rainbow says he is cool, which is rare for her to call a male apparently. But, he was a creature I didn't know of, so I contacted you on what we should do with him. We could use some help.

From your faithful student,

Twilight Sparkle

"That's it Spike send it away." He breathed in and he set it on fire. 'I am loving this place already. I am going to hopefully be able to stay here with no punishment.' A few minutes passed and Spike burped up a letter. He grabbed it and spoke:

Dear my faithful student Twilight

I am glad that you informed me of this. This is an important subject that needs to be addressed. However, I can't be in ponyville for the next few days, so I would like you to keep an eye over him until I can come to see who this creature is. You will see me very soon.

Sincerely,

Princess Celestia

"Well it is settled, you will stay here in ponyville until the Princess gets here. The only question now is where you will stay." The next thing I know is Fluttershy saying louder than usual, "he can stay with me. I've got plenty of room in my cottage. That is if you are ok with staying with me." "That is great Fluttershy; I would love to stay with you until the Princess decides on what to do with me. Hopefully it is something good though." We smile at each other and we set off to my new home.

This is going to be a great life, for me, but I realize what if this isn't the same Princess Celestia I saw in the show. What if this one was one of the other Celestia's that was created from fans? Which Celestia it is, I don't know, but as long as it isn't Molestia or Tyrant Celestia I'm fine. I will find out in a few days. God hope it isn't Molestia. I'm tired of having an attempt raped. Even though this only happened once, I don't want this to happen again.

(There will be a true adult scene in the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting the Master of Molesting

As me and Fluttershy leave the building in which I dove into, two things registered in my mind. First, I found out that, that building was actually Sugarcube Corner, I don't know how I didn't realize that the first time I looked at the building, but I'm not complaining. Also, I think I figured out how I was able to get here so fast. I believe it had to do something with the gravity. I believe the gravitational pull of this environment was lighter than where I used to live. If this was true, I could tell that it wasn't by that much. If this is true, than am much stronger, faster, and tougher than I original was before. 'I'm going to have to figure out if this true. That should be easy, I just need a scale. If I weighed 157.5 in my normal gravity then I will make a proportion to compare the difference.'

Fluttershy and I were just leaving ponyville. I decided to ask Fluttershy a few questions, to break the silence. "Well Fluttershy, what do you do for a living here in ponyville?" "Oh I help ponies with their pet problems, help nurse animals back to health, and take care of the animals in the forest." "Wow, you must really good with animals. I'm guessing that is why you warmed up to me so fast. I know that you are very shy, hence your name, but I also knew this because Pinkie Pie told me a little about you. Am I right?" She blushed, I thought it was adorable. "Ye-yes, that is why I'm so comfortable around me", however she had said this strangely, she had just lied to me. I however, didn't want to push information out of her, so I just nodded my head and continued on to her cottage. We had not said a word to each other for a few minutes, and then a thought entered my head.

"Hey Fluttershy, I know didn't show the others this item I'm in possession of, but would you like to listen to some music." I had remembered that I had my iPod in my pocket. "Oh, yes please, but how are you going to play the music. I don't see you have an instrument to play. How are you going to play the music?" "Oh Fluttershy, I'm not going to literally play the music. I'm going to press a few buttons on my iPod. Here listen." I pulled out my iPod, took out my earphones, and searched for a song. 'Ok, I need something nice and easy. No 'Three Days of Grace' or 'Disturbed'. Oh! I know, how about BTR.' I put it on shuffle in the album. It played 'City is Ours'. It was about half way through the song when I looked at Fluttershy. Her eyes were closed and she was bobbing her head side to side with the beat of the song. I knew she enjoyed it, so I just let the iPod play through the album. We only went through four or five songs when we had finally got to her cottage.

Like I thought, there was animals going in and out of the little cottage, but I have no problem with that. I turned off the iPod and Fluttershy realized where we were. "Oh my, those songs were lovely. How was that little black rectangle able to do that?" "Well you see, the company that manufactures these iPod's was able to put many things into them. These iPod's can do more than play music. This one can take pictures, play music, search for information, save and take video's, play certain games, and tell you date and time. There are other things to, but most of those won't work here for certain reasons you wouldn't understand." She looked dumbfounded.

"How can that little thing do all of that?" "That is where I can't give you information, because I don't how. It involves scientific process and several electrical circuits. Other than that, I'm not sure." "Oh, ok." After our little talk we went into the cottage. Wow, for pony architects they did a great job building this cottage from an engineer's position. However, that wasn't the reason I was impressed. Even though Fluttershy took care of many Wood Lin creatures, she kept this place very clean. It made my mother's cleaning skills look like a preschooler's and my mother is a clean freak. Everything was sparkling clean. I couldn't figure out how this was possible, until I thought 'magic'. I walked over to the couch, or what I think a couch would be for a pony in the room. It was more of a large puffy chair for my size, for the fact that these ponies were so small. It was very comfortable.

"Oh, you must be very tired from running away from that rapist. Why don't take a nap." Now that sounds like a good idea. "You know what, I think I will. Oh and thank you for letting me stay with you, until the Princess decides on what to do with me." "Oh it is no problem at all." With that I fell asleep. Again I am a Taurus, I like to sleep.

As I awoke, I found that I was no longer on that oversized chair or very small couch. I was in a dark room. I could not see anything. I then hear giggling. I couldn't figure out where it was coming because the sound was bouncing off the walls. The walls were all very close together. I would say the room was about 20 feet long and about 8 feet wide. It was a very small room. 'Oh, something bad is going to happen. I just know it.' Then I hear a voice that sounded feminine. "Well, well, well, it looks like my new toy has finally awakened. You are a very deep sleeper."

I turned around with speed that would match Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom. It was kind of hard to see her, but I could tell that she was a pony with a pink mane and tail. They were moving on their own. She was about the same height of Nightmare Moon. She had an alabaster white shaded coat. She was wearing gold clad shoes, a gold necklace with a topaz gem in the middle of it, and a golden tiara with another topaz in the middle of it as well. Finally, she had a golden sun cutie mark. 'OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDD. IT'S PRINCESS CELESTIA. Wait a minute, pink mane and tail, OH GOOD LORD, PLEASE TELL ME THAT ISN'T WHO IT IS.'

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, do not be afraid. I have no intentions of hurting _you_. I'm so very sorry about your rude awaking, but I couldn't let you run off before we got to _know each other_. I am Princess Celestia co-ruler of Equestria and my student as told me a lot about you. A _tall, strong, handsome, male_ ran into town from a rapist. I am sorry about what happened to you, but I had to see you for myself." I knew very well who I was talking to. I knew I was royally screwed, literally. There were a few thoughts going through my head.

'OH SHIT, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? Well at least I have the advantage of being magic proof. That gives me something to bank on, but how am I goin-', my thoughts were interrupted by Molestia standing on her hind legs to be able to reach my lips. She full on Frenched the inside my mouth. I knew this was going to get bad really fast.

(This is where it is going to get sexual, skip if you don't enjoy these types of scenes)

My eyes flew open. 'I'm not getting out of this. If I die, at least I'm not dying a virgin, ha, ha, ha, oh crap.' My eyes began to grow heavy, they eventually closed. 'If I'm going to be forced into this I mine as well try to enjoy this.' Then it hit me. 'I doubt I can do it, but if I can wear her out and if I can stay conscious, I might be able to get away before she does anything too weird to me.' So I moved my arms so that they were around her midsection. I also decided to start her tongue with my own. I could feel her smile. She then proceeded to run her hooves over my shoulders. I knew she was feeling me up.

If she was going to do that, then two can play this game. I started to rub the spot between her wings. She moaned into my mouth and her wings started to rise. I gave her a Wingboner, this is now something I could check off of my 'weirdest shit that has happened to me'. She went from my shoulders down to my abdomen. Again she smiled, she must be pleased with the work I have been putting into my body for the last year.

I started to rub the joints that connected her wings to her back with one of my hands. The other went up to her horn. I started to pump on it lightly. She squealing into me when I started to rub her wing joints, but she screamed into my mouth when I started to rub her horn. Either she I faking it or she hasn't had a good fuck in a long time. 'So far so good, but don't get too excited Connor. You're going to need as much energy you can get.' I then was hit by a very powerful aroma. I knew instantly that was her pheromones. I knew the human nose had a hard time detecting pheromones, but damn, this was strong.

My mind went blank, nothing was in my head, except a primal urge to fuck whatever the hell was making that smell. I could feel my erection growing in my pants at a rapid rate. She could sense it, I could tell. She moved her hoof down to the tent. She had a surprised look as if my erection wasn't enough, I knew this was true, or at least I thought I did. She dispatched from my face for two reasons. First, she needed air. I could have gone longer because of my lungs being bigger. Secondly, she wanted to say something. "OH MY SHINNING SUN, IT'S HUGE!" 'What, there's no way that is true.

She tried to use her magic, but it failed miserably. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. She needed help. I took off my shirt to reveal my sculpted chest, abs, and oblique's. I have a six pack. I grabbed my belt, undid it and through it to the other side of the room, that was three feet away. I grasped the zipper of my pants, zipped it down, and unbuttoned the button as well. My pants fell to the ground. All that was left was my underwear with an unknown size tent in the front.

She looked down at it and literally started to drool. With her mouth she grabbed hold of the only cloth that protected my dignity, and ripped it off. There I was in all of my god giving glory. Naked, I hardly ever was like this. Molestia was shaking with anticipation at this point. "It's bigger than any male species I have ever seen." 'How is a seven inch penis bigger than a pony?' Within a second she had taken my entire length into her mouth. She didn't even gag.

She started to bob at a slow pace. I could feel the tip of my reproductive organ hitting the back of her mouth and going down her throat. It was better than any amount of masturbation I had ever done to myself. So warm and moist, I was instantly in love with the sensation. Molestia began to speed up. She was rapidly trying to get me to cum. Well I won't have any of that just yet. This fight isn't over yet. I bent over, grabbed her by her waist, and spun her around. She had yelped around my cock and the vibrations felt most pleasurable. I fell to the ground because I am could not stand any longer.

Molestia was on top of me, and I was holding her hips. I looked up at her marvelous tail. I grab her tail and wrapped it around my hand. I could now see how aroused she had become. First, her vagina looked identical to the ones I have seen before, just a little smaller than I thought. Secondly, her pussy was flowing like the Nile, a river of fluid coming out of her snatch. I had always wondered about what this fluid tasted like, well time to find out. I only came in for a small lick. However, in that small lick an explosion of flavor bombarded my mouth. This only made harder, I made steel look like a joke.

I wanted- no I needed more and with Celestia all the willing, I dove in for the kill. Celestia came off of my member, screaming like there was no tomorrow. Advantage me, I last longer. I first started with the outside of the lips. I was going to tease her a little, make her wait, see what her limit was. I continued in circles around the slit, but never getting too close for her. She was getting irritated, after a few more seconds of this she yelled out, "PLEASE, PLEASE I NEED YOU NOW URGENTLY!" Well now that only took about a minute and 15 seconds.

'Enough playing around.' I drew back slightly and dove in head first. I almost keeled over by the divine taste of this goddess. I knew she couldn't take a lot of this because she was screaming, "I'M CUMMING, I'M CUMMING AHHHHHHHHHHH". It was volcano of fluids. I was literally drinking in her liquid ambrosia. She continued to cum for the next 30 seconds. I was full of her essence now. She slumped to the floor, panting like a hot dog in the hot summer air. "You are, huu, very good, huu, at this, huu", she said in between pants.

Celestia then looked at my little visitor. She grew a seductive grin. She got up on all fours, bent down with her front two legs, thrusted her flank in the air, moved her tail out of the way, and said, "buck me like there is no tomorrow." 'My plan is working, but I'm not out of the woods yet. Let's finish this and get the hell out of here if I can.' I got up. Luckily for me, when I'm standing up straight I line up perfectly. I put the tip of my cock to her pussy and thrusted in hard. She gasped. If what she has been saying is true, she is not used to a penis this size. I must be the first to actually satisfy her hunger.

I pulled back and thrusted again, but not as hard. I started at a slow pace, but I got increasingly faster. She was moaning louder and louder and louder every time I went faster of thrusted harder. She was now moaning my name. I'm not sure how she knew my name, but right now I don't care. We were now starting to make funny noises by all of the sweat, saliva, and all of the other fluids now running out of her. I was thrusting so hard every time I made contact with her flank, there was an audible smack punctuated by the end of every thrust.

I was getting close, but I wasn't close enough. Luckily my cardio was holding quite well. She out of now where started to scream again, "I'M CUMMING". I could feel her internal walls clamp down on my member, trying to milk me for my sperm. This brought me closer, but not close enough. 'I am almost home free, but she is still awake. How am I going to make her pass out…. OH, that will work.' I pulled out of her snatch. She whined, but a soft squeeze on her flank made her quiet. I then line the head of my cock with her other entrance and prodded it gently. She gasped as I pushed in. I had plenty of lubrication from her juices around my shaft, so it was easy to get in. This passage was so much tighter than her pussy. It was even warmer as well.

I didn't waste time in the warm up and just pounded away. I was going to make her cum one more time before I would. She fell over by the immense pleasure, she could no longer stand. I slid out of her, but I was not going to have any of that. I picked her rear end up by the hips, realigned myself and pounded away again. I was so close now, but I need to keep it up. For the final, or at least I hope final time today, or night. Could not tell, no windows to indicate this. She said in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "I'M CUMMINGGGGGGGGGG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

I hear the splash of her goddess fluids splash on the floor. I could feel her anal passage grow even tighter. It was too much for me. I started to grunt, trying to hold on a second more, but couldn't. With one final push I started to cum inside her ass. I have never came this hard in my life or this much in quantity. I started cumming in her. I shot four jets of semen into her. I pulled out because I thought I was done, but I was very wrong. I continued to cum everywhere on her. All over her ass, back and some even got to her muzzle.

After nine shots of my jizz I was spent. I could visibly see her lapping at the semen on her muzzle, listening to her moan in pleasure. A few seconds later I could hear snoring coming from the heaping pile of pony. I had actually done it. I had worn out the queen of MOLESTING. 'I AM VICTORIOUS!' , saying mentally to myself. I was so proud of myself. I had got myself out of this situation, even though it was a sick way to do it, I had done it. I grabbed my shirt and used it to wipe as much fluid off of my.

(Ok this is the end of the adult stuff)

I grabbed my shirt and used it to wipe as much fluid off of me. I grabbed my pants, through them on as fast as I human could. Put on my belt and went for the door. After that whole incident, my eyes had adjusted to the rooms lighting. I could now see everything in the room, including the door. I went for it, it is time to get out of here. When I opened the door I was greeted by a generous amount of light. I blinded me at first, but I got over it quick. I was in a hallway of a very fancy place. 'Please tell me this isn't Canterlot.' I started to run down the hall, not caring which way I ran. I just wanted to get the hell out of here.

I went left, right, up, down, and upstairs all around trying to find an exit. After a 10 minute jog around this place I had finally found what appeared to be an exit. I sprinted toward it. I went out the door to the exit and was greeted by a balcony. It was long so I could stop with enough space to spare. I walked up to the edge and looked down. To my relief I was only a few floors from the base of the castle. I looked to my left and found large looking vines growing on the side of the castle. 'I can just climb my way down.' I jumped up on the edge of the balcony. I was going to jump to the vines, but was interrupted by a voice. "What tis this strange looking creature." I turned around to find that my favorite pony was standing at the door way, Princess Luna.

(So how was my first attempt at the clopfic so far? Was it good?)


	4. Chapter 4

Gaming with the Best Pony

'Oh crap. What do I do? Wait a sec, if that was Molestia, then this Gamer Luna. 'Fan boy squeal.' I said to myself. Even though Princess Luna has never seen me before, she seemed to not care about I was. I know this because she uttered, "Pray tell, are thou intelligent?" I was about to tell her that I was, but her nose twitched, she was smelling something. After a moment Luna exclaimed, "OH, you are a victim of my sister. I'm sorry that you had to go through that by my sister 'Molestia', but how did you get away from her?"

'I can't believe it; I'm speaking to the best pony in all of Equestria. I probably should answer her questions.' "Well, to answer your question, yes I am intelligent. Also, did you say that, that pink freak is your sister?" 'I'm so fully of it.' "Oh good you can speak. Yes, as you put it. That pink freak is my sister. She has a habit of doing things like that, but what I don't understand is how you got away from her and get here."

"Well, I knew somehow that I was in trouble, probably the fact that I woke up in a dark room, not able to see much. Then to confer it, 'Molestia' as you say started to talk to me in a seductive voice. After that she shoved her face into mine, feeling me up, and moaning like see was a worm on the hot sidewalk. A little while later, and some intense passion, I wore her out. She must not be used to something like me, because she passed out from that activity. I put my pants on and go the hell out of there. Once we were done, I could now see the room clearly. I found the door knob and left. I proceeded to run all over the place, trying to find an exit. Finally, I found this balcony by accident, thinking it was an exit. That is where I am now."

Luna looked utterly shocked. "H-h-h-how is t-t-that possible, she has done this for centuries and nopony alive has ever made HER pass out from exhaustion." "I honestly have no clue. I have only been in this place, and I mean this country for two days. Unless I was incapacitated for longer than a day, then it would be longer." Luna's eye twitched several times. "You must be a god if you can do that to my sister and still be able to move." "I'm not sure about that, but we still haven't been properly introduced. My name is Connor S. Allison; it is very nice to meet you."

I held out my hand to shake her hand. She looked at it confused at first, but she soon realized what I meant. Luna raised her hoof, I grasped on and shook it, and with pride Luna spoke, "it is a pleasure to meet you Connor. I am Princess Luna, co-ruler of Equestria." We smiled at each other. I then realized that Molestia could awaken at any time and I am 100 percent sure that she would come looking after me. I needed to get out of here. "Princess Luna it is great to meet you, but I need to get away from here. I don't want to be anywhere near here when your sister awakens. Do know a way to get out of here?"

"I am sorry, but if my sister brought you here, she has most likely informed the royal guard to not allow you to leave. She also has probably informed then to bring you back to her if you were to try to escape. I do not know of any way out of the castle other than the front entrance. That is one of the most heavily guarded places in and on the palace." 'Oh no, how am I going to get out of here now? I get spotted, I'm done. My plan is not going to work a second time.' I was starting to get worried. It must have been visible because Luna said something that gave me confidence. "There is a time of the night, 8:30 to be precise, when the guards switch posts. It is a five minute window of opportunity, but you should be able to get out of here in time. You can come with me and I will put you somewhere, where you can stay until then."

I was so happy I did not realize what I did next. I lurch forward, picked Luna, and hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, you are the first pony that has truly wanted to help me, not run away or do something naughty to me." Luna was obviously not used to physical contact because she squirmed around. After about two seconds of doing this she started to nuzzle me. She embraced me as well. I just stood there holding her. I was enjoying the feeling, but I need to get out of sight.

I put her back down. She was smiling at me. I believe she enjoyed that more than I did. "That was very pleasant; nopony has ever been nice to me. However, we still have to get you somewhere safe. Come along we have a long trip ahead of us." Luna turned around and started to walk away. I followed close behind.

We were walking around this massive place for half an hour. Why must they make these places so big? I believe it is because it is how royalty gets their cardio for the day. It must work. The whole time there were no guards or anypony around. This place is very vacant. I don't know where we were, but every now and then I would seek a peak at Luna. She was very beautiful. I don't know why anyone would be scared of her. She was perfect in her own way. I was also was sizing her up. She had a great build in the back, if you know what I mean.

"We are almost at our destination", Luna spoke. "Oh that is very good. Safety at last." We continued our walk for a few minutes and we came up to a large doorway made of gold. It was quite magnificent. I was about to ask what this room was for when we heard a very familiar voice. "Oh Lulu where are you. I need to talk to you about _something_." 'OH SHIT SHE'S BACK ALREADY.' "Quick, get in there and hid under the bed." The door opened and I ran in. I didn't realize she said bed. All I heard was hid.

When I got in the room, I was dumbfounded. I was expecting a broom closet, or a storage room. This was no broom closet. It was a bedroom fit for a queen. There was king sized bed in there. It could easily hold up to six humans my size. Also there was a bathroom on the right side of the room, but that wasn't what shocked me the most. What shocked me the most was the large 92" TV sitting on the left side of the room, with a cabinet full of game consoles and game cases. There was also a computer right to the giant TV. I realized I was in Gamer Luna's inner sanctum. I was in her bed chambers.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Molestia's voice through the door. My first reaction was too hid under the bed and that is exactly what I did. There was just barely enough room for me to squeeze under there. The bed was only 10 inches thick and I am nine and a half inches thick. I barely made it under the bed in time when the door opened again. In walked Princess Molestia and Princess Luna.

"Sister I don't even know what this creature looks like, why do you think I would know where it is." "Well I'm just making sure that you don't know anything about him. He is a true master at this art. He was actually able to satisfy me for once and he took the dominate role. He is also very strong, so strong he could keep me up right so he could ram-" "SISTER I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT." "Why, did it get you hot and bothered?" Luna's face then turned into a plume. "No, just get out of here, if I see this creature I will get it for you. How about that?" "Fine, come get me if you see him. Now go do whatever it is you do all day." Molestia turned back to the door and left.

I waited a minute or so until I thought it was ok to come out. I shimmy my way out from under the bed. "That was to close, thank you for not telling her about where I was. I don't need to go through that again." "Tis our pleasure, we try so hard to make our sister mad, it is quite pleasurable." 'Ok, let's see if she really talks like that.' "Do you really talk like that, or are you just doing that on purpose?" Luna blushed a little. "No I don't really talk like that. I just do that because it is an old habit." "Oh, ok. Now you didn't tell me that I would be staying in your room.

"I believe that this is the safest place for you to stay until you get out of here." "I guess that makes sense." We were silent for a few minutes. Luna broke the silence first, "Would you like me to show you the games I have. It would be something we can both do while we wait for the time to come." 'Ok it is time that me to see the true gamer inside of you little pony.' "Sure, I would like that. However, there is something you need to know." "What is that?" "I am a master at war games." She smirked at me. "Well, I will be the judge of that."

She walked over to the giant TV and turned it on. Luna then turned on an object that looked exactly like a Play Station 3, grabbed a disk out of a case, and put it into the PS3 object. After that she used her magic to grab two objects that look exactly like a PS3's controls. Finally she walked over to the massive bed and sat down. "Well are you just going to stand there Mr. Tall's a lot or are you going to come over here?" So after a brief stroll, I was on the goddess of the Moon's bed, about to start pone her at her own game. "Here, you use this to control your character. This button does-" "I already know Luna. Where I come from we have a game station that exactly looks like this one. What is this game station called?"

"Oh really, well it is called a Pony Station 3." "Really, well we call it a Play Station 3, ironic that the initials both spell out PS3 isn't it." "That is ironic, but enough talk, let us see your skills." Finally the game that we were going to play finally loaded. It was the pony version of MW3. We went straight for the multiplayer menu. We started with Team Death Match. Luna and I both dominated that party. Luna got 27 kills and 3 deaths, but I got 40 kills with 2 deaths. I couldn't believe I could get such a good score. I then realized that my fingers and thumbs move faster than a pony could move, so I had a huge advantage. Luna couldn't believe that I did that.

"How is it possible that you could only get two deaths?" "Not sure, I guess I'm just too fast for you equine's" I wiggled my fingers. After that we chose to do something more difficult. We went to my favorite game menu. Headquarters, now is the time to show my true skills. We played Headquarters for several hours, just having the time of our lives. On our unknown number of games played, I decided to be a sniper that match. It was a very small map. I am going to a noob this match because I'm going to camp, just to piss off the other ponies that are playing. Oh if you could hear what those ponies said, Luna and I cried because it was so funny. Luna was laughing so much she actually jumped on me and embraced me, I soon embraced her laughing my ass off. After that we started to ROFL except on her bed. A few minutes and a lot of rolling, Luna was on top of me. We were panting for air.

"Tha-at was one of the most funny games I've ever been a part of. Connor, you weren't lying about your skills." "I try to please when I can Luna. This has been fun." Luna then sat down on top of me. 'Oh, how you set yourself up for this one Luna.' "Luna what are you doing? I didn't know you felt that way about me. We've only know each other for, uhhhhhh." I looked at clock on the wall. It read 6:45. "Only for about seven hours now." Luna was so turned so purple now; she made a plum look like a joke.

She got off of me. I sat up and she began to explain herself, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was sitting on you. I was just having so much fun. Nopony has ever been able to make me laugh like that for a very long time." "Luna, it's fine. I was just teasing you. You don't have to apologize for anything. Why don't we just go back to our game?" She wasn't blushing as hard, but she agreed. We continued, but I kept my eye on the clock.

It was now 8:10 now. "Luna I think it is time that I have to get out of here. It is going to take a little time to get into position. I need to get ready." Luna looked a sad and disappointed, but she agreed. We left her room and got ready for me to get out of here. 'Wow, I've had more fun today than ever other day in my life combined. I wish I could stay, but I don't want to have to put up with Molestia. Maybe Luna can come to Ponyville sometime.' We were almost in position for me to make a brake for it. I'd say I have a minute or two to talk to her.

"Hey Luna, before I make my brake, I would like to talk to you for a second." She turned to me. "Yeah Connor, what is it", Luna barely spoke; it was more like a whisper. "Luna, what is wrong? You sound depressed." "It's just that I wish I could have had a little more time to get to know you. I had a lot more fun today than I usually do. I just don't want you to leave", she was shaking a little. "Oh Luna, come here." I got down on one knee and hugged Luna. She returned the hug.

"This isn't the last time you will see me. I'm just going to go to Ponyville. How about I send you letters if you want to come see me or I come to Canterlot to see you, just not in the castle please. When I get a place of my own, you will always be welcome in my home and you can bet yourself that I'm getting a Pony Station 3 when I can. I already know your gamer title, so I can get your attention at some point." Luna looked a little better, but not much.

"Ok Connor, I would like that very much. I can't wait for our next get together. Hopefully without a bothersome problem on your back. Oh! Here some bits to buy a train ticket." She picked up a small sack of bits off the ground with her mouth. I don't know where it came from, but it didn't faze me. I put my hand under the bag and she released it. "Thank you Luna, this is a great help" I hugged her once more.

I let go of Luna, turned to see if there was no guards our, and said, "Thank you for all of your help Luna. I will repay you someday, but now I must be off." With that I sprinted for the draw bridge. I was across the bridge, but I heard someone scream, "Hey, that's the creature the princess wants, get him!" I looked behind me to see two guards coming after me. 'Ah crap, legs don't fail me now.' I turned back ahead and ran into the city.

"Get out of the way", I yelled to the ponies in front of me. I had to jump over a few ponies, run on walls, and other par core stunts to get away from the guards. 'At least it is only two. If I have to I could beat them easily if it comes to a fight.' I continued to run. I glanced behind myself to see that the guards were far behind me. At least a football field behind me. I turned right and found the train station. The train looked like it was about to leave.

I was no pushing myself to the limit to get to the station. A minute later I was at the ticket station. "I-need-a-ticket-to-the-train-that-is-leaving right now." He gave me the ticket. "Sir that would be 13 bits." I didn't hear him. I just left the sack on the counter. There was more than enough for the ticket in that sack. I ran to the plat form. The train was just starting to leave. I ran and ran and ran some more to get to it. I was now parallel with the train now. I could see the stairs that led to the inside of the compartments. I looked to my left and saw the guards had caught up with me.

They were only five feet behind me. 'It's now or never.' I jumped for the stairs. I landed on the stairs staggered, but quickly regained my balance. I turned around to see the guards were about to jump as well, but the plat form ended. They were left behind. I breathed a sigh of relief, climbed the rest of the stairs, and went into the compartment to my right. There were many ponies in there, but they paid me no mind. I quickly took my seat.

I sat in that seat for a few minutes looking out of my window, just admiring the night sky. 'Someday I will repay you for everything you have done for me today Luna. I hope I get to see you soon. Good night my Princess.' "Sir may I please have your ticket." I quickly was snapped out of my thoughts by the conductor. "Uhh sure, here you go." I gave him the ticket. "Excuses me, but when do you think we will arrive at our destination", I asked the conductor. "We will arrive in Ponyville in six hours. I suggest you get some sleep. One of the conductors will wake you up when we get there." "Thank you, I think I will."

As I shut my eyes the only thought was 'Please allow me to be on this train, not back in Canterlot with Molestia. I need this sleep, at least I won't need to do any more cardio for the next week hahaha.' After that I was out. Subconsciously I knew that tomorrow will be better I just know it.


End file.
